


Heat & Ice

by Ellenai



Series: Wokół Viktora [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Trouble Is My Business
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenai/pseuds/Ellenai
Summary: Jeśli nie wiadomo o co chodzi... trzeba się tego dowiedzieć. A na lodowisku w Sankt Petersburgu nie wszystko wygląda tak, jak powinno. Przynajmniej zdaniem Mili i Jurija. I wcale nie chodzi o poziom przygotowań do mistrzostw świata, w których trener będzie bronił tytułu, a jego podopieczny – starał się go zdobyć. Ten tytuł.





	1. Ruda i blondyn. Bardzo wścibscy oboje

**Author's Note:**

> Miało być tak: Yuuri przylatuje do Sankt Petersburga stęskniony, z równie stęsknionym Wiktorem niemal biegną do jego mieszkania, gdzie mają ochotę rzucić się na siebie, niestety Jurij plącze im się pod nogami i różnymi sposobami zakłóca czułe sam na sam. Oczyma duszy widziałam już szereg zabawnych scenek, a pomysłowość Jurija zaczęła mnie samą zaskakiwać – kiedy okazało się, że brakuje podstawowego elementu. Yuuri stanowczo odmówił rzucania się na kogokolwiek. Nawet na ciacho wszechczasów w postaci blond herosa o perfekcyjnym ciele.  
> Wobec czego całą historię trzeba było wymyślić na nowo, a pomysłowości Jurija nadać całkiem inny kierunek. I ze względu na jego młodociany wiek dodać mu kilku pełnoletnich partnerów. Partnerów w sensie pomocników, oczywiście.  
> Rozdziałów będzie pięć. Lub sześć. Chyba że sytuacja wymknie się spod kontroli.

_W którym dowiadujemy się, co nie wygląda tak, jak powinno. I że ktoś się tym przejmuje_

Pierwsza zobaczyła to ruda. Kobieca intuicja czy coś. Jurij oczywiście nie zwróciłby uwagi, gdyby, całkiem przypadkiem, nie wychwycił wyrazu jej twarzy. Dlaczego patrzyła na te dwa gołąbki z takim... współczuciem? Tak go to zdziwiło, że wymamrotał coś o luźnym sznurowadle i zjechał z lodowiska, zajmując pozycję dogodną do obserwacji.

Wystarczyło mu pół minuty. Może był młody i o życiu niewiele wiedział, ale dwa do dwóch dodawać umiał. No i naoglądał się ludzi z problemami, począwszy od własnej matki. Przez całe dzieciństwo był świadkiem jej mniej lub bardziej (najczęściej jednak mniej) udanych prób związania się z jakimś facetem. A teraz, gdy Lilla i Jakow zaczynali przypominać sobie, co kiedyś skłoniło ich do małżeństwa, miał też przed oczami zupełnie świeży obraz ludzi autentycznie szczęśliwych, że są razem. Nie mówiąc o Georgim, który ostatnio stanowił żywy przykład tego, jak wygląda mężczyzna, który ma udany seks. Natomiast żaden z tej dwójki nie wyglądał na takiego, który by miał udany seks. Gorzej, mina Viktora przypominała Jurijowi nieszczęśliwą minę jego matki, gdy kolejny ukochany dawał jej do zrozumienia, że nic z tego.

Właściwie to, co działo się dziś między Yuurim a Viktorem, niewiele różniło się od tego, co Jurij pamiętał z Hasetsu. Jechał tam wściekły na Viktora, że dał się omotać temu Japończykowi i postanowił zrobić wszystko, żeby im przeszkodzić w czułym romansie czy co tam sobie wtedy na ich temat wyobrażał. Tymczasem okazało się, że nie bardzo ma w czym im przeszkadzać. Prosiaczek z tym swoim nieprzytomnym wzrokiem krótkowidza zachowywał pełen dystans, pomimo całego arsenału sztuczek, jaki stosował wobec niego samozwańczy trener. Wracając do Rosji, Jurij czuł się odrzucony, ale miał dziwną satysfakcję, że Viktor też nie ma się z czego cieszyć.

Tyle że to było prawie rok temu. Zanim telewizje całego świata pokazały, a plotkarskie pisma na wiele sposobów skomentowały ekscentryczne (określenie wymyślone przez Lillę na użytek mediów, Jurij chętnie stosowałby inne słowo) zachowanie pary Nikiforov-Katsuki w trakcie kolejnych zawodów. Przed breaking news o ich zaręczynach. I w końcu przed ich wspólnym zamieszkaniem u Wiktora, gdzie ściany miały przyzwoitą grubość i jedynie pies mógł zakłócać narzeczonym intymne sam na sam.

Jurij wzruszył ramionami, jak zawsze, kiedy nie rozumiał, co się właściwie dzieje. Za to Mila mogła to wiedzieć, a przynajmniej się domyślać, szybko więc do niej podjechał.  
– Tych dwóch. Co jest z nimi nie tak? – zapytał wprost.  
Ruda spojrzała zaskoczona. Pytaniem – czy tym, że obyło się tym razem bez przyjacielskich poszturchiwań i prób wywrócenia jej na lód?  
– Też to widzisz?  
Jurij przewrócił oczami. Dziewczyny i ich logika.  
– Jakbym nie widział, to bym nie pytał, to jasne – mruknął, ale zaraz zachęcająco się uśmiechnął, żeby kontynuowała. To znaczy próbował się uśmiechnąć. Może dobrze, że nie wyszło, bo Mila byłaby jeszcze bardziej zaskoczona. Dziewczyna spojrzała szybko w kierunku trenera i rzuciła:  
– Pogadamy po treningu, bo Jakow za chwilę znowu wlepi mi karę.

Słynne „szóstki” Jakowa. Dodatkowy karny trening, o szóstej rano. Bez trenera, za to pod kontrolą kamer. Jurijowi udało się dotąd tej przyjemności uniknąć, chyba tylko dlatego, że Jakow musiałby go osobiście na tę szóstą przywieźć, bo od Lilli tak rano nic nie jeździło. Z własnej woli o tej porze przychodził tylko Viktor i jego podopieczny. Lodowisko było wolne do ósmej i jedynie wtedy mieli możliwość przeprowadzenia indywidualnego treningu Japończyka. Chciałeś, masz – uśmiechnął się złośliwie Jurij, myśląc, jak trudno zwlec się z łóżka w ciemny poranek w środku petersburskiej zimy...

Gdy już usiedli nad colą w najdalszym kącie sąsiadującej z lodowiskiem knajpki, Jurij sam nie wiedział, czy jeszcze go ta sprawa interesuje. Mila jednak nie odpuściła. Dziewczyny lubią pogadać.  
– Obserwuję ich od początku, od kiedy po Nowym Roku wznowiliśmy treningi. To już ponad trzy tygodnie. I powiem ci, że bardzo mi się to nie podoba. Nie tego spodziewałam się po tym, jak Viktor szalał w czasie mistrzostw Rosji, bo „jak sobie poradzi mój biedny Yuuri, zupełnie sam w dalekim Nagano”. Jakby pół Hasetsu w tym Nagano z nim nie siedziało. No a przede wszystkim nie po tym całym zamieszaniu w Barcelonie. Gdybyś tylko ty mi to powiedział, to bym nie uwierzyła, ale przecież Otabek potwierdził, że oni się zaręczyli.

Jurij nie był pewien, czy ma się obrazić, że Mila podważa jego słowa, czy ucieszyć, że jego przyjaciel ma u niej tak dobrą opinię... Kiwnął tylko głową, a ona – słusznie – uznała to za zachętę do dalszego wywodu.

– I nie chodzi o sprawy zawodowe. Obaj zakwalifikowali się do mistrzostw. Z treningami udało się wszystko ułożyć, Jakow nie robi problemu, że Yuuri jeździ przy nas, zresztą bardzo stara się nie przeszkadzać. Z tego co widziałam rano, jego własny trening też idzie świetnie. Czyli chodzi o co innego. Powiedz mi, jeśli się mylę, w końcu co ja wiem o chłopakach. Ale wydaje mi się, że jeśli ktoś się kocha i zamierza się pobrać, to nie wygląda tak, jakby miał za chwilę się rozpłakać. To znaczy mówię o Viktorze, bo po Yuurim trudno mi cokolwiek wywnioskować. Poza tym trochę dłużej niż ty trenuję z Viktorem i dobrze pamiętam jego minę króla świata, kiedy mu się dobrze układało, no wiesz... I zadaję sobie dokładnie to samo pytanie, co ty: co jest z nimi nie tak?

Jurija zaczęła nudzić ta rozmowa. Skoro ona też nie wiedziała, o co chodzi... Mila to zauważyła i szybko przeszła do drugiego punktu.  
– Dobra, powiem tak: jestem Viktorowi dłużna kilka przysług. I lubię staruszka. Chciałabym mu jakoś pomóc, ale przecież nie pójdę i nie zapytam, co się dzieje. Już prędzej ty.  
– Ja? Daj spokój, w życiu. Też w sumie go lubię, ale nie na tyle, żeby takie rozmowy uskuteczniać. Prędzej z psem o tym pogada niż ze mną. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak go w Barcelonie zjechałem za życiowe wybory. Ledwo się pohamował, żeby mi nie przyłożyć. A potem jeszcze uczepiłem się go, jak prosiak miał przylecieć, chociaż pewnie chciał go sam przywitać. Wiem, to było złośliwe z mojej strony, ale nie mogłem sobie odmówić...  
– To teraz w ramach pokuty spędzisz z nimi trochę czasu. Bo może oni tylko przy nas są tacy... mało wylewni. I może Viktor jest nieszczęśliwy, bo zamiast na lodzie wolałby spędzać czas w znacznie cieplejszym miejscu... Najlepiej byłoby, żebyś pobył u nich w domu. Już wiem, co trzeba zrobić.  
Kiedy Mila wyłuszczała swój plan, Jurij o mało nie dostał apopleksji. Zgrzytanie zębami słychać było w całej knajpie... Trudno, ruda ma rację, trzeba odpokutować. No i też Viktorowi wisiał przysługę.


	2. Looking for clues

_W którym dwie szczęki leżą na podłodze. I nie tylko one_

 

Następnego dnia na treningu Jurij tak ostentacyjnie lekceważył polecenia Jakowa, że Mila nie wytrzymała i wypaliła:

– Trenerze, skoro ja mam przyjść jutro na szóstą tylko z powodu małego spóźnienia, to dlaczego Jurij nie dostał jeszcze kary? Złożę zażalenie do związku, słowo daję.

– Wiesz ruda małpo, że nie mam jak dojechać – wysyczał Jurij. Sykiem słyszalnym w każdym zakątku lodowiska.

\- No cóż, to przyjdziesz pieszo. Albo poprosisz Viktora, żeby cię przenocował – głos Mili był słyszalny równie dobrze. Jakow wydawał się z lekka zdezorientowany. Trudno było zaprzeczyć, że Jurij powinien zostać ukarany. Niepewnie spojrzał w stronę Viktora. Ten z daleka ocenił sytuację i kiwnął głową.

– Nie ma sprawy, weźmiemy dziś Jurija do siebie, a jutro rano przyjdziemy razem na trening. Kara to kara.

Ciekawe. Nawet się przy tym lekko uśmiechnął.

 

– Opowiadaj! – zażądała Mila, zanim jeszcze przełknęła pierwszy kęs jajecznicy. Jednak po porannym treningu Jurij był wściekle głodny. A właściwie wściekły i głodny. Musiała więc poczekać, aż zjadł swoje jajka, popił kakao i dopiero wtedy mógł otworzyć buzię w innym celu niż jedzenie.

\- Na pierwszy rzut oka tęcza i jednorożce. Yuuri to, Yuuri tamto. Do porzygu. Pyłki przed nim usuwa, karmi z własnego talerza, poduszkę na kanapie wygładza, żeby mu się dobrze siedziało. A królewna daje się karmić, sadzać, głaskać, dziękując z pięknym uśmiechem. I tyle.

– Nie rozumiem. To chyba dobrze? – Mili najwyraźniej spodobał się obraz rycerskiego Viktora.

– Daj spokój. Jak wprowadziliśmy się z Jakowem do Lilli, na początku była dla niego naprawdę wredna. Ale i tak okazywała mu więcej serca niż ta królowa śniegu Viktorowi. Viktor nie może się powstrzymać, żeby go nie przytulać przy lada okazji, wcale nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, zresztą starałem się nie rzucać w oczy, siadłem sobie w kącie z tabletem i udawałem zajętego grą. A prosiak ani razu, rozumiesz, ani razu nie wyciągnął w jego kierunku ręki. Przyjmuje łaskawie czułości, ale ich nie oddaje. – Tu Jurij zrobił dramatyczną przerwę. – No i śpią osobno.

 

O. To była dla Mili niespodzianka. Dla Jurija też, do tego dość bolesna, bo w mieszkaniu Viktora były tylko dwa meble do spania. Księżniczka oczywiście rozwalała się na łożu, kanapę okupował Viktor z psem, a Jurij spał na dmuchanym materacu. Z którego uciekało powietrze, jak ze śmiechem zorientował się Viktor, tyle że dopiero rano. Młodemu za to całkiem nie było do śmiechu. Ledwo podniósł się z podłogi, tak zesztywniały mu kości. Psia krwia. Na taką karę się nie umawiał.

– Biedaku – Mila wzburzyła blond grzywkę, wywołując charkot jej właściciela. – Będzie ci to policzone w poczet wiekopomnych zasług. Dzięki twojemu poświęceniu coś już wiemy. Mianowicie: żadnych czułości i prawdopodobnie zero seksu. A w tym wszystkim nasz zasłużony wielokrotny czempion, który nie lubi sobie niczego odmawiać. Także seksu. Cóż, czarno to widzę. Chyba że chodzi o czystość przedmałżeńską...

– O czym ty do mnie mówisz? Czystość? Viktor? I co jeszcze – ślub w świątyni?

– Nie musisz się od razu wyzłośliwiać, myślałam, że może Japończycy mają jakieś takie zwyczaje – Mila wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę wylać na młodego resztę kakao. – Więc może celibat przed zawodami, wiesz, żeby mieć lepsze wyniki sportowe, zaraz są mistrzostwa.

– Phhff – spod kaptura zabrzmiało coś między prychnięciem a parsknięciem, wyrażające pełnię politowania dla tej myśli.

– No tak, Viktor to raczej wprost przeciwnie... A Yuuri startuje dopiero za trzy tygodnie. No to ja już nie wiem. A ty, zamiast się ze mnie naśmiewać, mów lepiej, jak to widzisz.

– Jak dla mnie, to Viktor jest w czarnej du... – Jurij przerwał bynajmniej nie dlatego, by nie urazić subtelnych uszu Mili, ale po prostu zdał sobie sprawę, że akurat to powiedzenie nieszczególnie nadaje się do określenia całej sytuacji. – Ma przechlapane. Zakochał się w kolesiu, który go unieszczęśliwia. Zdarza się, nie? – spojrzał na Milę i zorientował się, że znowu palnął gafę. – Sorry, mózg mi nie działa, jak wstaję o piątej rano. Muszę się przespać.

 

Dwa dni później, gdy wyruszali do Sztokholmu, mieli z grubsza ułożony plan. Domysły domysłami, ale warto dowiedzieć się z pierwszej ręki, co tak naprawdę dzieje się między starszymi kolegami. Na szczęście Viktor jedzie na mistrzostwa sam, więc powinno udać się coś z niego wyciągnąć, gdy będzie w stanie wskazującym na zwierzalność. W braku wcześniejszej okazji – na bankiecie po mistrzostwach. Dobrze byłoby też sprawdzić, czy Viktor nie wyjawił czegoś Chrisowi, w końcu są kumplami. To zadanie dostał Jurij. Co prawda szarpał się, że nie będzie z tym obleś... to znaczy zmanierowanym gościem gadać, ale Mila wzięła na siebie część planu wymagającą więcej czasu i zachodu. I zdrowia. Porozmawia z Viktorem jak jedna zraniona dusza z drugą...


	3. Interludium, czyli wszyscy jesteśmy tu dla łyżew

_W którym czytelnicy czekają na kolejne interesujące ich wydarzenia, a autorka bawi się w cytowanie Denissa Vasiljevsa*_

To były Jurija pierwsze mistrzostwa Europy i w natłoku zdarzeń nie miał specjalnie chęci ani nawet okazji zajmować się sprawami Viktora. Zresztą Jakow siedział mu cały czas na głowie, bezustannie marudząc (co nazywał dawaniem ostatnich wskazówek). Za to Mila, o ile nie włóczyła się gdzieś z włoskim rodzeństwem i nieodstępującym ich Czechem, starała się przebywać w pobliżu Viktora. A ten najpierw szybko wsiąkł w swoje zwykłe towarzystwo, z Chrisem, jakimś starszawym Belgiem i równie wiekową parą taneczną z Francji, a potem zaczął też doceniać zalety przebywania w znacznie młodszej grupie przyjaciół Mili. W dodatku z dnia na dzień rósł wokół niego wianuszek piękności z włosami koloru szwedzki blond. Wszystko to nieźle mu zrobiło, bo po raz pierwszy od miesiąca słychać było jego dawny, serdeczny śmiech.

W ogóle zachowanie Viktora wyraźnie się zmieniło także podczas zawodów. Może sprawiło to doświadczenie trenerskie, może przyzwyczajenie, że kimś się opiekuje, w każdym razie zamiast mentorzyć wzorem Jakowa, zauważał problemy i reagował na nie z pełnią empatii. Kiedy Mila zawaliła program obowiązkowy, natychmiast poszedł, żeby ją pocieszyć, bo Jakow jak zwykle ograniczył się do tyrady wyliczającej błędy. Widzowie TV Arena, którym wraz z wścibską kamerą udało się zajrzeć do green roomu**, mogli zobaczyć Viktora ściskającego w obu dłoniach rękę Mili i coś jej żywo tłumaczącego. Ostatecznie udało jej się programem dowolnym wskoczyć na trzecie miejsce, i zawdzięczała to raczej rozmowie z Viktorem niż tak zwanym wskazówkom Jakowa.

A na konferencji prasowej po programie krótkim zrobili z Chrisem takie show pod hasłem „W weteranach siła”, że dziennikarze pospadali ze śmiechu z krzeseł. Z wrażenia Jurij, który nie znosił spotkań z mediami i jasno to dawał do zrozumienia całą zbuntowaną sylwetką, błysnął oświadczeniem, że chętnie będzie się ze starszymi kolegami spotykał na lodowisku choćby do olimpiady w Pekinie, nawet gdyby miał ich osobiście przywozić na wózkach z domu spokojnej starości. A potem całkiem normalnie, pełnymi zdaniami i bez dziwnych min, odpowiadał na pytania.

Zachęcone opowieściami świadków tego wydarzenia Mila i Sara postanowiły pójść na konferencję po programie dowolnym. Warto było, choć tym razem obeszło się bez fajerwerków śmiechu. Miejsce Chrisa zajął bowiem dość niespodziewany zdobywca trzeciego miejsca, osiemnastolatek z Hiszpanii, mający spore problemy językowe. A że Jurij nie dał się rozruszać i odpowiadał monosylabami, główny ciężar pytań spadł na Viktora. Dziewczyny ze wzrastającym zainteresowaniem obserwowały jego osobliwą grę z dziennikarzami, którzy koniecznie chcieli ustawić w sensacyjnym świetle sytuację Viktora jako zdobywcy drugiego miejsca (gdy pierwsze zajął młodziutki kolega z lodowiska) i jako podopiecznego Jakowa (do którego wrócił jako trener innego zawodnika), a najchętniej usłyszeliby coś pikantnego o osobistych relacjach z wicemistrzem Japonii.

Zaczęło się dość niewinnie:

– Różnica w punktacji między tobą a Jurijem znacznie się zmniejszyła w porównaniu z mistrzostwami Rosji. Zamierzasz go na mistrzostwach świata zastąpić na najwyższym podium?

– Wynik zawdzięczam niesamowitej atmosferze tu, w Sztokholmie. Uwielbiam tę energię, którą daje mi publiczność. Uwielbiam czuć, że sprawiam widzom radość swoim występem. W łyżwiarstwie nie chodzi tylko o wygrywanie, ale też o zainteresowanie innych tym, co chcę wyrazić w swoim programie, i o przekazywanie emocji. Oczywiście postaram się wypaść jak najlepiej w Szanghaju, ale trzeba pamiętać, że konkurencja będzie jeszcze silniejsza. No i proszę zapytać Jurija, czy pozwoli komukolwiek zastąpić się na szczycie – Victor otoczył ramieniem młodego, który, o dziwo, nie próbował się wyrywać, za to przybrał wojowniczy wyraz twarzy.

Nie mogło zabraknąć tego pytania:

– Yuuri Katsuki także zakwalifikował się do mistrzostw świata. Jak wyobrażasz sobie jednoczesny występ i pełnienie funkcji trenera?

– Mój mistrz, Jakow Feltsman, przygotowywał do tych zawodów troje zawodników i wszyscy znaleźli się na podium. Ja mam pod opieką tylko jednego, więc może mi się uda – tu Victor wysłał dziennikarce swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech. – Zdam się na synergię i szczęście w losowaniu. Jeśli Yuuri będzie startował przede mną, w ogóle nie powinno być problemu, ale oczywiście muszę być przygotowany na inną opcję.

– Czy twój nowy program dowolny to zapowiedź bliższych związków z Japonią? Myślę o połączeniu symbolu japońskiego słońca i rosyjskich orłów na twoim kostiumie.

– To raczej echo ośmiu miesięcy tam spędzonych. Zakochałem się... – tu Victor zawiesił głos, a sala zamarła – w anime Miyazakiego, a moją ulubioną bohaterką stała się Nausicaa. Jeśli ktoś nie rozpoznał, mój kostium nawiązuje do jej ubioru, a ten szczególnym zbiegiem okoliczności połączył kolory i symbole Rosji i Japonii. Dwóch krajów, które doświadczyły poważnych katastrof ekologicznych. Chciałbym, aby wszyscy oglądający mój występ pamiętali, jak ważna jest ochrona naszej wspólnej planety...

Dziewczyny śmiały się w kułak. Jeśli chcieli sprowokować Victora do bardziej intymnych zwierzeń, mocno się zawiedli. Ktoś spróbował jeszcze raz:

– Yuuri Katsuki nie towarzyszy ci w tych mistrzostwach...

– No cóż, to trener towarzyszy uczniowi, nie odwrotnie. Yuuri przygotowuje się do mistrzostw czterech kontynentów, dostał ode mnie program treningu i po powrocie go z niego rozliczę. Mam nadzieję – i tu uśmiechnął się w stronę Jurija – że weźmie przykład z młodszego kolegi i będzie trenował równie solidnie i skutecznie...

Mila była pod wrażeniem, z jaką swobodą i pewnością siebie omijał zastawiane pułapki i gasił wszelkie pytania, które wykraczały poza ściśle sportowe kwestie. Jednocześnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy rzeczywiście chodziło o profesjonalizm i zachowanie pozorów. Przecież Viktor wcześniej niespecjalnie krył się ze swoimi uczuciami... A zaczęła się zastanawiać, bo była ostatnio świadkiem kilku rozmów telefonicznych z Yuurim. Który dzwonił w najmniej odpowiednim momencie i w dodatku okropnie zawracał głowę. Wyglądało na to, że pozostawione w domu ukochanie po pierwsze strzeliło focha o tradycyjne selfie z Chrisem na basenie, po drugie zgubiło gdzieś szalik i dostało kataru, po trzecie nie mogło się dogadać w warzywniaku i nie kupiło sobie ulubionych owocków, po czwarte... Ugghhh. Że Viktorowi udało się przy tym nie zwariować, to naprawdę cud. Tym bardziej była ciekawa, co tak naprawdę siedzi w jego głowie.

Jednak kiedy wieczorem chciała wyciągnąć Viktora na zwiedzanie Sztokholmu połączone z degustacją miejscowych trunków, nie było go w hotelu. Ponoć jeszcze przed siódmą odjechał taksówką w towarzystwie jakiejś bardzo eleganckiej (très chic, jak wyraził się portier) dziewczyny.

 

* Chłopak nie tylko zmusza pięknem swojej jazdy do pisania fanfików (ekhm), ale też ma tak poukładane w głowie, że respekt, szacunek i podziw. Brainy is the new sexy :-) 

** Konia z rzędem dla tego, kto wie, jak to się nazywa po polsku...


	4. Clueing for looks (a tribute to Mark Gatiss, obviously)

_W którym okazuje się, że ktoś naoglądał się „Sherlocka” BBC_

 

Po sławetnym bankiecie w Soczi Jurij starał się unikać tego rodzaju imprez, ale umowa to umowa. No i bycie mistrzem zobowiązuje. Niestety, zaczął od falstartu. Przejęty misją stracił czujność i zgarnęła go ekipa miejscowych Aniołków, od tygodnia cierpliwie okupująca hol. A jak już dziewczyny się go doczekały, to nie wypuściły, dopóki każda nie zrobiła sobie z nim osobnego zdjęcia i nie powtórzyła mu sto razy, że jest „syit” i „gu-lig”, cokolwiek by to miało znaczyć. Jurij zniósł to zresztą dzielnie, bo już się dowiedział, jak popularność przekłada się na żywą gotówkę z reklam. No i w gruncie rzeczy całkiem lubił te swoje Aniołki.

Zresztą może i dobrze, że się spóźnił, wszyscy byli już lekko wcięci, więc będzie mógł przejść do rzeczy, zamiast uprawiać small talk na trzeźwo. To znaczy na ich trzeźwo, bo sam nie pił, zwykle odmawiał nawet kieliszka powitalnego szampana, który tylko niepotrzebnie zajmował rękę. Dziś jednak był to niezbędny gadżet.

Niedaleko wejścia zauważył Milę, która najpierw zrobiła minę pt. „Gdzie ty u diabła się podziewałeś”, a potem wzrokiem wskazała Viktora i Chrisa, konferujących w centrum sali. Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu? Niekoniecznie. Nie może rozmawiać z nimi razem. Na szczęście kiedy tylko Viktor zobaczył, że Jurij zmierza w ich kierunku z kieliszkiem w ręku, stwierdził, że mają tu wyjątkowo dobrego szampana i pójdzie poszukać butelki.

Jurij został sam na sam z Chrisem. Nie bardzo wiedział, jak zacząć rozmowę, więc zachęcająco umoczył usta w szampanie. Po czym zauważył kilka krótkich, białych włosów na ciemnym garniturze Szwajcara. Kot. Dobra nasza. O kotach może rozmawiać do rana.

Miał jednak przed sobą starego wygę bankietowego, który po wychyleniu reszty alkoholu sam zagaił, gratulując Jurijowi zdobycia mistrzostwa, a że znalazł się poza podium, wdzięczną woltą uderzył w żałobne tony, jaki to już jest stary i pora się wycofać, bo nie każdy może być jak Viktor Nikiforow, który po tylu miesiącach przerwy powrócił w starym, dobrym stylu. Jurij uznał, że pora na właściwy temat.

– Serio się dziwię, że mu się to udało. Biorąc pod uwagę, że wreszcie mieszka sam z Yuurim. – Wyłapał baaardzo zaciekawione spojrzenie Chrisa, więc kontynuował: – Och, oni najchętniej nie wychodziliby z łóżka. Zaczęli zawalać treningi, aż Jakow zagroził, że naśle na nich policję obyczajową (Jest coś takiego? Jurij nie miał pojęcia, ale dobrze brzmiało, a Szwajcar uwierzy we wszystko, co usłyszy o Rosji).

– O, niegrzeczni chłopcy – zaśmiał się Chris z uznaniem, choć z jego akcentem równie dobrze mogło chodzić o chłopców łóżkowych. Co akurat w tym przypadku nie miało znaczenia. – No patrz, a jak go wypytywałem, to słowa nie chciał na ten temat powiedzieć. I raczej miałem wrażenie, że im się nie układa. Ale może nie chciał mi robić przykrości...

Jurij nie zdążył zapytać, o jakich przykrościach mowa, zresztą raczej nie chciał wiedzieć. Wrócił Viktor, z szerokim uśmiechem, butelką i informacją, że został takich jeszcze cały karton.

– To polej, bo chciałbym z tobą skonsultować parę spraw. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o timing, mamy z Jeanem małe problemy – Chris wyciągnął kieliszek w stronę Wiktora, mocno zaskoczonego niespodziewanym zagajeniem. Jurij też został zaskoczony nagłym słowotokiem Chrisa, szczególnie gdy ten zaczął uściślać, o co mu chodzi. Dżizas, ten gościu jest całkiem pijany, o czym on gada, halo, przecież tu są nieletni!

Szczęściem Mila natychmiast podchwyciła znak Jurija i podeszła wraz z Sarą, pociągając mężczyzn do tańca i zostawiając młodego z kieliszkami w ręku i butelką pod pachą. Którą to butelką natychmiast zainteresowali się Włoch i Czech, więc Jurij udał się na poszukiwanie wspomnianego kartonu. Na hasło „Viktor Nikiforow” bez problemu dostał następną butelkę szampana. I butelkę wódki. Samym szampanem Viktor się tak łatwo nie upije.

Gdy Sara przejęła Viktora, Mila odebrała od Jurija kieliszek lekko podkręconego wódką szampana i podeszła do najbliższej dziewczyny, wpatrującej się z uwielbieniem w żywą legendę rosyjskiego łyżwiarstwa, ze słowami: – Kochana moja, możesz to zanieść Viktorowi? Prosił o coś do picia, a ja muszę szybko do toalety. Ten taniec już się kończy, może go poproś do następnego, na pewno chętnie z tobą zatańczy, mówił mi, że bardzo podobał mu się twój występ.

Powtórzyła ten manewr kilkakrotnie. W ten sposób udało się utrzymać Viktora na parkiecie, aż sala zaczęła pustoszeć i można było przejść do kolejnego punktu wieczoru.

Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu Mila nie pomyślałaby, że toksyczna relacja z Andriuszą w czymkolwiek jej pomoże. Na szczęście już jej przeszło i mogła posłużyć się wrednym hokeistą jako zasłoną dymną w tej rozmowie. Wylewając krokodyle łzy i dolewając Viktorowi podrasowanego szampana, umiejętnie kierowała potok jego wypowiedzi na problemy sercowe. Które okazały się znacznie większe, niż się spodziewała.


	5. It's So Overt It's Covert

_W którym jesteśmy świadkami powstania zespołu kreatywnego projektu_

_„Przebudowa lodowego zamku na ciepłe gniazdko dla dwóch gorących serc”_

 

Spotkali się rano przed odlotem do domu, w pokoju Jurija. Mila zdążyła tylko wejść, gdy zadźwięczał sygnał skype’a. Na linii był Otabek.

– Słuchajcie, co tam się u was dzieje? Internet huczy od plotek. Prince Charming poszedł w długą i dał kosza Królowej Śniegu?

Jurij i Mila popatrzyli na siebie, całkiem zdezorientowani. Noc była ciężka, ledwo wstali i żadne z nich jeszcze nie zajrzało do internetu.

– To powiem wam, jak to wygląda z perspektywy Ałmatów. Viktor najwyraźniej postanowił zmienić obiekt swoich westchnień, tylko jeszcze nie może się zdecydować, czy ma to być szwedzka wiolonczelistka czy rosyjski łyżwiarz.

Głos Otabeka zabrzmiał dziwnie. Mila, nadal z lekka zamroczona, pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami:

– Otabek, bez żartów. Pytałam Viktora o tę dziewczynę, to jedna z jego fanek, okazało się, że może mu załatwić bilet na koncert, koniecznie chciał pójść, bo grał ten słynny skrzypek... no, ten... Joshua Bell.

Jurij tymczasem odszukał newsa. No cóż. Niby wszyscy wiedzieli, że Viktor nie potrafi zachowywać dystansu i coś takiego jak strefa intymna dla niego nie istnieje, ale nie przeszkodzało to komentować jego wspólnych zdjęć ze Szwedką jako gorącego romansu. Swoją drogą wyglądali olśniewająco, dziewczyna miała na sobie przepiękną wieczorową suknię, a Viktor prezentował się, jakby szedł na przyjęcie do Karola XVI Gustawa. Mila już wiedziała, skąd wziął się Prince Charming... Ale o czym to Otabek jeszcze mówił?...

– No nie, zaskarżę drani! – wrzasnął Jurij, nadal przeglądający newsy otagowane imieniem Viktora. Wyciągnął smartfon w kierunku Mili, która tylko otworzyła szeroko oczy i osłupiała. Bo tym rosyjskim łyżwiarzem, którym ponoć zainteresował się niewierny kochanek slash trener japońskiego wicemistrza, miał być... Jurij! O czym całkiem wprost doniósł jeden z rosyjskich brukowców, umiejętnie preparując zdjęcia i wypowiedzi z konferencji prasowej i niedzielnych pokazów.

– A ja ci pomogę, bo to jest bezczelna, podła manipulacja – zadeklarował wyraźnie wzburzony Otabek. – Zwłaszcza od pokazu mogliby się odczepić. Był świetny, a szukanie w nim jakichś sensacji jest całkiem nie na miejscu.

 

Niedzielny pokaz był rzeczywiście wyjątkowy. Kiedyś Jakow rzucił uwagę, że Jurij w pewnym momencie wydał mu się żywą kopią Viktora, w tym samym wieku oczywiście. Viktor to podchwycił i zaproponował Jurijowi, żeby wystąpili razem. Tylko przez chwilę, na zakończenie pokazu Viktora i jako rozpoczęcie pokazu Jurija. Organizatorzy zgodzili się na taki układ występów, a same przygotowania ograniczyły się do ustalenia stron lodowiska i jednej próby. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie, mistrz u schyłku kariery i mistrz, który karierę właśnie zaczynał. Dwóch smukłych blondynów, którzy wyszli spod ręki jednego trenera. Zaczęli program „Agape”, Jurij ułamek sekundy po Viktorze, mniej perfekcyjny w gestach – by po chwili mu dorównać, zarówno w czasie, jak i pięknie ruchu, a po kolejnej chwili rozwinąć własną ekspresję*. Wówczas Viktor zjechał z lodu, a Jurij – na tyle płynnie, na ile pozwalała na to różnica dynamiki między ulotną melodią „Agape” a mięsistym hard rockiem, przeszedł do swojego programu pokazowego – „Welcome to the Madness”.

 

Jurij im więcej czytał, tym bardziej był wściekły.

– Noż nie wytrzymam, całkiem kogoś z rozumu obrało! Jaka kuźwa wojna rosyjsko-japońska?! Ja miałbym walczyć o Viktora?! Dżizas, niech oni się wreszcie pobiorą i nie zawracają już sobą głowy... Mila, dowiedziałaś się czegoś, są ze sobą, będą ze sobą, co tam z nimi w końcu się dzieje?

 

Mila niepewnie spojrzała w kierunku tabletu, z którego spoglądał całkiem już spokojny Otabek. Nie była pewna, czy powinna przy nim mówić o nocnej rozmowie z Viktorem, przez lata nauczyła się, że sprawy kolegów z grupy pozostają w ich gronie. Tyle że Jurij najwyraźniej i tak opowiedział mu o problemach Viktora. A Otabek świetnie radził sobie z rozmaitymi problemami, co było efektem dwuletniego tutoringu, jaki zafundowała mu matka jeszcze w Kanadzie, rekompensując w ten sposób brak ojca, który pozostał w Kazachstanie. Więc nabrała powietrza i wyrzuciła z siebie:

 

– Zacznijmy od tego, że nie było żadnych zaręczyn.

–  Jak nie? Na własne uszy słyszałem. I przecież oni noszą obrączki, nic z tego nie rozumiem – zdenerwował się Jurij.

– Wygląda na to, że Viktor też nie bardzo rozumie. To znaczy tak: Yuuri kupił te obrączki w Barcelonie, tuż przed tą wspólną kolacją. Po czym wymienili się nimi przed drzwiami katedry, w tle śpiewał jakiś chór i w ogóle dziwne, że stado jednorożców się nie zjawiło. Tyle że obaj mówili przy tym o treningach i występach Yuuria. I nigdy poza tę sferę nie wyszli, poza układ trener-uczeń. Więc teraz Viktor obwinia się, że w ogóle tę całą sprawę z małżeństwem zaczął...

– Przecież to Phitchit wyskoczył z powinszowaniami – zaprotestował Otabek.

– Ale podobno Yuuri był tym tak zaskoczony i zażenowany, że Viktor pluje sobie w brodę, że nie wymyślił innego tekstu niż ten o zaręczynach i złotym medalu. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Przed ostatnim występem japoński geniusz intelektu stwierdził, że powinni się natychmiast po finale rozstać, bo Viktor na pewno chce wrócić na lód jako zawodnik.

– Nie nadążam – Jurij stanowczo nie ogarniał tej postaci geniuszu. – Skoro Viktor tak naprawdę nie chciał wrócić, to czemu wrócił? Nie mógł go nadal trenować?

– Nie, bo Yuuri postanowił zakończyć karierę. Czyli zostawić Viktora na lodzie. Jakkolwiek to brzmi. Jednym słowem, Viktor się zaharowuje, bo dostał alternatywę: albo trenuje sam i Yuuria, albo w ogóle. I mam wrażenie,

że Viktor-człowiek jest dla Yuuria tylko nieważnym dodatkiem do Viktora-trenera. Co gorsza,  Viktor doszedł chyba do tego samego wniosku, bo nawet boi się zaczynać z nim rozmowę na ten temat. Stwierdził, że jakoś przecierpi do mistrzostw świata, a potem może coś się wyjaśni.

– Człowiek, który nigdy nie musiał niczego zdobywać, nie ma pojęcia, jak to robić – rzucił sentencjonalnie Otabek. – Oczywiście nie mówię o medalach.

– No nie, to nie jest sprawiedliwa ocena. Próbował, i to wielokrotnie. Tyle że odbijał się od ściany. Coś mówił o japońskiej mentalności. A jak stwierdził ma swoje zasady i nie będzie Yuuria naciskał. Bo za bardzo go kocha.

 

– Ostatni egzemplarz romantyka? Chociaż może u was po drugiej stronie Wołgi jest więcej takich... I co, będzie czekał, aż Yuuri się zdecyduje być z nim? Bo że to Viktor jest jego jedyną miłością, to wszyscy wiemy – podsumował Otabek.

– Poczekaj, ja na przykład nie wiem – stwierdziła Mila. – Macie jakieś męskie sposoby na sprawdzenie czegoś takiego?

– Tak. Zadaje się konkretne pytania konkretnym osobom, o których się wie, że wiedzą – zaśmiał się Otabek. – Podpytałem Phichita, a Jurij Yuuko. Odpowiedzi różniły się tylko liczbą plakatów Viktora w pokoju Yuuria. Kocha się w nim, od kiedy skończył dwanaście lat.

 

Mila zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego nikt tego do diabła nie powiedział Viktorowi, który nie dalej niż kilka godzin temu mocno powątpiewał w jakiekolwiek uczucie Yuuria do siebie...

 

– Wiecie co... Mam pewien pomysł... – zaczął powoli Jurij, mocno zamyślony. – Bo Otabek ma rację, co do zasady. Każdy musi nauczyć się walczyć, a Yuuri tego nie musiał. Viktor pojawił się u niego na pierwsze gwizdnięcie. I o ile dobrze zrozumiałem, prosiak nawet nie pamiętał, że gwizdnął. Ostra rywalizacja, to jest mu potrzebne. Taka na być albo nie być. Jak w Hasetsu, kiedy walczył, żeby Viktor został jego trenerem. Może w tym przypadku też zaskoczy.

Mila popatrzyła na niego z uwagą.

– Wiesz, coś może być na rzeczy. Yuuri generalnie jest taki... letni. To znaczy nie pamiętam ani razu, żeby się zdenerwował, pokazał jakiekolwiek emocje. A we wtorek czy środę słyszałam, jak nakrzyczał na Viktora. Przez telefon oczywiście. Słychać go było w całym holu. Poszło o Chrisa.

– Nie mów. Selfie przy basenie? – zaśmiał się Jurij, a Otabek pokiwał głową i dorzucił:

– Wygląda na to, że Viktor powinien mu dostarczyć więcej tego rodzaju podniet. Teraz Yuuri jest w kokonie, ma cały czas Viktora dla siebie, warto byłoby sprawdzić, jak podziałałby na niego Chris w Sankt Petersburgu. Niekoniecznie Chris we własnej osobie, rozumiecie, o co chodzi... Swoją drogą, ciekawe, jak Yuuri zareaguje na dzisiejsze rewelacje.

– Jak mnie zabije zaraz na lotnisku, to będzie wiadomo, że miałem rację – zachichotał Jurij. Bynajmniej nie nerwowo. Młody miał doskonałą odporność psychiczną i postanowił potraktować dzisiejsze wydarzenie jako kolejne życiowe doświadczenie. Kto wie, czego w przyszłości będzie się dowiadywać na swój temat.

– No dobra, to jakie macie pomysły na odwinięcie Yuuria z kokonu? – zapytała Mila. – Właśnie mi przyszło do głowy, że warto byłoby...

 

I tak jesteśmy krok za Viktorem, zaśmiała się w duchu, nagle coś zrozumiawszy. Bo przecież te fotki z piękną Szwedką wcale nie musiały pojawić się w sieci. A jeśli to obejmowanie Jurija, uśmiechy i komplementy też stanowią część planu?... No nie. Tak daleko by się nie posunął.

 

 

 

*Jeśli ktoś zauważył inspirację pomysłem Stephana Lambiela, który w podobny sposób wprowadził Denissa Vasiljevsa w programie „Art on Ice”, to oczywiście nie myli się. Nie mam tyle wyobraźni, żeby coś takiego wymyślić. Nawet nie potrafię oddać tego piękna słowami...


	6. Trzy dni, które miały wstrząsnąć światem

_W którym diabeł – jak to diabeł – nosi kule tam, gdzie mu wygodnie_

 

 

Wtorek

– Mila, przesuń się trochę w prawo, stoisz za blisko Viktora. Jurij, spróbuj wykrzesać z siebie choć minimum uśmiechu. Viktor, jest super, tak trzymaj – Max wykonał w stronę Viktora gest uszczęśliwionego włoskiego smakosza. Rozległ się trzask migawki. I kolejny.

– Dobrze, to teraz po kolei. Jurij, zaczniemy od ciebie, potem Mila, Viktora zostawiam sobie na deser – zadysponował.

Jurij był szczęśliwy, że za chwilę będzie to miał za sobą. Nienawidził pozowania do fotografii, mimo to sam przypomniał Jakowowi, że należałoby zrobić zestaw oficjalnych zdjęć jego grupy po sukcesie w mistrzostwach Europy. I że najlepsze sesje zdjęciowe – co zresztą było absolutną prawdą – robi Maxim Ivanov. Który ma ewidentny crush na Viktora, ale o tym już oczywiście Jurij nie napomknął.

Tymczasem prawdziwy powód tego całego cyrku, czyli Yuuri, który w sesji udziału nie brał, robił to, czego Mila i Jurij od niego oczekiwali – uparcie siedział i patrzył. Mimo że Viktor nalegał, żeby – zamiast marznąć na lodowisku – wrócił po treningu do domu, przypominając, że dopiero co wyleczył katar, a za tydzień ma mistrzostwa. Ostatecznie wymusił na nim, by poszedł do szatni po szalik, choć widać było, że Yuuri nie ma ochoty spuścić Viktora z oka choćby na chwilę.

Poprzedniego dnia, najwyraźniej mimo innych ustaleń z Viktorem, Yuuri pojawił się na lotnisku. Raczej nie po to, żeby zabić Jurija, bo nie poświęcił jego obecności większej uwagi, poza zwyczajowymi gratulacjami, i chyba też nie po to, żeby zaprezentować światu – w tym grupie dziennikarzy, którzy przybyli, żeby przeprowadzić wywiad z utytułowaną trójką – nową (bardzo gustowną, jak oceniła Mila) kurtkę puchową w komplecie z dobranym kolorystycznie szalikiem. Tyle że jeśli chciał ucieszyć swoją obecnością Viktora, to mocno się zawiódł, bo usłyszał, że właśnie traci godziny przeznaczone na trening...

Kiedy fotograf skończył męczyć Jurija i zaprosił na lodowisko Milę, Viktor stał z boku i rozmawiał przez telefon, rzucając co chwilę „kanieszno”, „charaszo” i „zamieczatielno”. Młody usiadł przy Yuurim i patrząc na Milę okręcającą się przed Maxem mruknął w przestrzeń:

– Nie wiem, po co ona się tak stara. I tak w końcu okaże się, że najpiękniej sfotografowany jest Viktor.

Powiedział to po angielsku, więc Yuuri zapewne poczuł się zobligowany do podtrzymania konwersacji.

– Viktor jest fotogeniczny, prawda? Zawsze wychodzi dobrze na zdjęciach.

– Na tych wyjdzie nie dobrze, a doskonale. Max ma swoje sposoby. Zresztą zaraz sam się przekonasz. Viktor może być po pięciu nieprzespanych nocach, a na zdjęciach Maxa będzie wyglądać, jakby właśnie wrócił ze SPA. Nie żebym sugerował, że Viktor nie przespał ostatnio pięciu nocy, wiem tylko o jednej...

Tylko lekki ruch szczęki sugerował, że Yuuri przejął się tematem. Jednak go nie podjął.

Obserwowanie, w jaki sposób fotograf uzyskuje promienny wygląd modela, musiało być dla Yuuria bolesne. Szczególnie dla jego zaciśniętych i złożonych razem, jak u boksera przed walką, pięści. Po zakończonej sesji Viktorowi wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, żeby wykręcić się od wspólnego drinka z Maxem („Obowiązki, rozumiesz, wstajemy o piątej”) i zakomenderować natychmiastowy powrót do domu.

 

 

Środa

– Viktor, niech cię uściskam, sto lat się nie widzieliśmy – drobna brunetka musiała wspinać się na palce, żeby go ucałować. O stopniu zażyłości świadczyła liczba buziaków. Pięć, sześć? – Pokaż no się, świetnie wyglądasz, dobrze ci zrobiła japońska dieta. A to pewnie Yuuri? Nice to meet you, Yuuri, my name is Eugenia Dawidenko, call me Żenia, I am a chief of Victor’s fanclub – wyrzucała z siebie słowa z prędkością PP-93.

– Żenia prowadzi też moją oficjalną stronę na facebooku – wyjaśnił Viktor. – I słusznie mi wypomniała, że strasznie zaniedbałem kontakty z fanami. Zwłaszcza teraz, jak wróciłem do czynnego uprawiania sportu, powinienem to nadrobić.

– Spotkanie zorganizujemy po waszym powrocie z Seulu, zdaje się, że szykuje się niezła impreza, ale dziewczyny nic mi nie powiedziały, żebym ci nie wygadała, bo nie będzie niespodzianki – stwierdziła Żenia z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. – Na razie zadowolą się zobaczeniem twojej ślicznej buzi online, przygotowały długą listę pytań.

– Dzisiaj o 18 jestem umówiony na Q&A na żywo – zakomunikował Yuuriemu. – Żeńka, siądziemy sobie w tej herbaciarni nad Mojką, w środę nie powinno być tam tłoku, a mają dobry internet. Yuuri, to trochę potrwa, i będziemy mówić tylko po rosyjsku, więc pewnie wolałbyś wrócić do domu?

– Ale jak to – zaprotestowała gwałtownie Żenia. – Przecież wszystkich bardzo interesuje, jakim jesteś trenerem. Dziewczyny na pewno będą chciały podpytać go o szczegóły waszej współpracy.

– No, dzięki. Teraz Yuuri będzie przeżywał, o co też go będą pytać... – Viktor nie wyglądał na uszczęśliwionego obrotem sytuacji.

– Wiesz co, jesteś stanowczo nadopiekuńczy – oświadczyła autorytatywnie Żenia. – Masz go trenować, nie pilnować, czy nie stanie mu się jakaś krzywda. Yuuri, idziesz z nami, prawda?

Mina Yuuria świadczyła, że i tak za żadne skarby nie zostawiłby Viktora sam na sam z tą malowniczo ubraną ślicznotką, której ekstrawertyzm przewyższał wszystko, z czym do tej pory w życiu się spotkał. I która w zasadzie nie przestawała dotykać Viktora, a to obejmując go w pasie, a to biorąc za rękę, a to odgraniając grzywkę z czoła. I... no tak, klepnęła go w pośladki, a potem przejechała ręką wzdłuż jego uda, radośnie oznajmiając, że musi sprawdzić, czy nadal ma odpowiednio twarde mięśnie.

Chemia między tą dwójką była tak niesamowita, że Mila sama dałaby się nabrać, gdyby nie znała drugiej połówki Żeni. Ale specjalnie ją poprosiła, żeby tym razem pojawiła się sama, a Żenia nawet nie zapytała dlaczego. Stwierdziła tylko, że w takim razie Anuszka musi jej wcześniej wyjaśnić kwestie techniczne przekazu na żywo.

Viktor przymierzył szalik Żeni Yuuriemu, stwierdził, że powinien dodać trochę żywych kolorów do swojego ubioru, bo jakiś blady jest ostatnio, zawinął szalikiem Żenię, ze słowami „krasawica moja”, opatulił Yuuria jego nowym szalikiem, ucieszył się, że na zewnątrz jest tylko minus dwa, więc jakoś może uda mu się przetrwać kilka dni w dobrym zdrowiu, po czym podał jedno ramię Żeni, drugie Yuuriemu – i wyszli.

 

 

Czwartek

– Gotowi na ucztę? – zapytała Mila, czym wywołała mały popłoch w teamie Viktora, który najwyraźniej zapomniał o planach na wieczór. Szybko więc zrobiła nadąsaną minę:

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że zlekceważycie moje starania i zrezygnujecie z najlepszej pizzy w mieście? Pinot grigio już się chłodzi! To jedyna okazja, bo na jutro wszystkie stoliki są zajęte, a po Seulu mam nadzieję będziemy świętować co innego. I kto ze mną opije z trudem uzyskane podium na mistrzostwach Europy, jak nie mój ulubiony starszy kolega, który mi w tym pomógł? No przecież nie będę rozpijać młodego, bo Jakow mnie z drużyny wyrzuci.

– Jasne że idziemy, to znaczy ja na pewno. Yuuri, masz ochotę na pizzę? Najlepsza w St. Petersburgu, jak autorytatywnie stwierdzili nasi włoscy eksperci, rodzeństwo Crispino. Tylko na wino nie licz, zakaz trenera.

– Na pizzę też powinien mieć zakaz trenera, moim skromnym zdaniem... – Jurij nie odpuścił sobie złośliwości.

– Szczerze mówiąc, na pizzę to i sobie powinienem dać zakaz – zaśmiał się Viktor. – Mogę udawać, że moje ubrania skurczyły się w praniu, ale wczoraj Żenia jasno dała mi do zrozumienia, że przybrałem na wadze na katsudonach... Tylko wiesz, młody, jak zgubię te zbędne kilogramy, to w mistrzostwach świata już mnie nie pokonasz, więc w twoim najlepiej pojętym interesie leży podsuwanie mi najsmakowitszych kąsków.

– I o mnie nie zapomnij, bo też mam zamiar liczyć się w konkurencji – dorzucił Yuuri. – Chodźmy. Miła alternatywa dla siłowni, na którą się wybieraliśmy. Przy czym nie wiem, czy nie powinienem zastanowić się nad zmianą trenera, skoro obecny odpuszcza mi ćwiczenia na kilka dni przed zawodami...

Mila i Jurij spojrzeli na siebie, zaskoczeni.

– Viktor, czy w czasie twojej nieobecności kosmici nie podmienili ci zawodnika na Scotty’ego ze „Star Treka”? – nie wytrzymała Mila.

– Nie – stwierdził Viktor stanowczo, po uważnym obejrzeniu Yuuria. – Mój zawodnik jest znacznie bardziej przystojny. I będzie bardziej elokwentny od Scotty’ego, musi tylko dłużej pobyć w towarzystwie Żeni. Od której dowiedział się wczoraj, że można swobodnie dowcipkować na mój temat i na temat innych osób, i nie zakończy się to obrazą wszystkich zainteresowanych oraz koniecznością popełnienia seppuku.

– Dobra robota. Ta dziewczyna powinna opatentować swoje metody. Czegoś jeszcze dowiedziałeś się od Żeni? – Mila zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Yuuria, który nagle spłonął rumieńcem.

– Zagroziła, że jak będzie taki sztywny, to przeprowadzi z nim prywatne warsztaty okazywania sympatii – zakomunikował Viktor, z trudnością powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

– Ach, skończmy już to gadanie, wino stygnie – Yuuri objął Milę i Jurija i pokierował w stronę wyjścia. A kiedy Jurij, wydając charakterystyczne sycząco-charczące dźwięki, wywinął się z uścisku, odwrócił się do Viktora z uśmiechem:

– Widzisz? Próbowałem. Mam nadzieję, że mi zaliczysz.


	7. Who’s that boy?

 

_W którym poznajemy zwyczaje współczesnych królewien_

 

– Viktor miał rację – mruknął Jurij, gdy siedzieli z Milą przed telewizorem, czekając na transmisję pokazów po mistrzostwach czterech kontynentów. Eurosport jak zwykle nie spieszył się z nadawaniem łyżwiarstwa, kończąc jeszcze transmisję na żywo z jakichś zawodów narciarskich.

– A kiedy konkretnie? Bo on zwykle dużo mówi. (Nawet za dużo, pomyślała, co to był za zakaz picia dla Yuuriego, przecież pizza party miała pokazać inne oblicze nieśmiałego Japończyka. I co prawda pokazała, ale chodziło o stronę bezpruderyjną, nie elokwentną...).

– Jak zrzuci te kilogramy po zeszłorocznym obżarstwie to wygra mistrzostwa świata. Dotąd brakowało mu kondycji, zwłaszcza w końcówce dowolnego, i tylko dlatego mnie nie wyprzedził.

– A ty się przejmujesz, bo miał rację, jeśli chodzi o Cztery Kontynenty? – zapytała Mila podchwytliwie.

– Nie trzeba być aż Nikiforowem, żeby przewidzieć, że skoro JJ się wycofał to w walce o złoto będą liczyć się tylko Otabek i Yuuri. I że prosiaka może załatwić tylko własna psychika, bo ma lepszy program od Otabeka, za to Otabek jedzie jak czołg i żadne rozkminy go nie blokują. I wcale się nie przejmuję, że Viktor zamierza wygrać. Lubię, kiedy walka jest trudna. I tyle się nasłuchałem o tym złocie dla Yuuriego, że chętnie pokażę im obu figę – błysk w oczach Jurija potwierdził, że rzeczywiście trudność go motywuje do walki. – A przecież będzie jeszcze Otabek i Seung-gil, Hiroki jest też niezły, no i cała Europa, a się odgrażają, że doszlifują programy... Będzie się działo – to ostatnie powiedział z zachwytem w głosie.

– No i będzie JJ, o ile wyzdrowieje – przypomniała Mila.

– Nie mów mi o tym gościu. On ma problem z głową, nie tylko z nogą. Zobacz, co mi przysłał.

Podał Mili swój tablet. Było tam zdjęcie JJ w charakterystycznej pozie, w koszulce (zapewne z własnej kolekcji) z ogromnym sercem na przodzie i podpisem: _JJ Style Valentine. For Yuri-chan_.

– Jak mnie ten koleś wkurw...rza – nie wytrzymał Jurij. – Co on sobie myśli! Jeszcze przerosnę gnoja! („Jurij! Pilnuj języka! Bo ci go utnę!” – dało się słyszeć głos Lilli z głębi mieszkania). Niech się czepia innych, że są dziecinni. Wiesz, co wczoraj wyprawiali w green roomie? – Jurij parsknął śmiechem. – Tego nie było w żadnej transmisji, Phichit mi przysłał.

Filmik zaczynał się ujęciem stojącego w green roomie olbrzymiego kosza, wypełnionego górą czerwonych pluszowych serc. W sobotę, zapewne z okazji Walentynek, na lód po występach solistów spadło więcej różnego rozmiaru serc niż przez cały rok w pozostałych zawodach. To chyba Phichit zaczął, zebrał kilka i po zjeździe z lodowiska najpierw wręczył trenerowi, a potem rozdawał wszystkim, którzy akurat znajdowali się w pobliżu. Pozostali poszli w jego ślady i wkrótce serduszka krążyły wokół lodowiska. Film prezentował moment, kiedy po występie Seung-gila było już wiadomo, że mistrzem został Otabek. Wówczas siedzący z nim w green roomie Phichit, Yuuri i Hiroki obrzucili go serduszkami, a że Otabek nie pozostał dłużny, wkrótce pomieszczenie wyglądało jak pokój zabaw dla dzieci, a łyżwiarze nurzali się w pluszu i czerwieni.

– Phichit powinien mieć akredytację prasową. Najciekawsze zdjęcia i filmy z tej imprezy to on zrobił. Obczaj ten, też nie widziałam w żadnej transmisji – Mila podała Jurijowi smartfon. Był to wywiad z Viktorem, przeprowadzany przez średnio radzącego sobie z angielskim koreańskiego dziennikarza:

– Weźmie pan udział w pokazach razem z Yuurim Katsukim, jak w finałach Grand Prix w Barcelonie?

– Nie, tym razem Yuuri wystąpi samodzielnie. Chociaż, muszę przyznać, rozważaliśmy wspólny start, jako para sportowa, bo konkurencja jest znacznie mniejsza, tylko dziesięć par. Pewnie byśmy się zdecydowali, gdyby nie podnoszenia...

Dziennikarz najwyraźniej nie załapał żartu, bo prawie się zapluł:

– No ale przecież przepisy nakazują, żeby w parze byli mężczyzna i kobieta....

Na co Viktor z niewinną miną, głosem angielskiej królowej:

– Are you suggesting that I’m not a lady?

Do śmiechu Jurija i Mili dołączyła Lilla, która właśnie weszła do pokoju.

– Słyszę, że Viktor nie wytrzymał i odreagował swoją powściągliwość na tych mistrzostwach? Ten chłopak jest niemożliwy. Pół roku trwało, zanim się zorientował, że te jego publiczne wyskoki bardzo krępują Yuuriego. A wystarczyłoby, żeby sobie obejrzał japońską animację o chłopcach dla dziewcząt albo jeszcze lepiej jaką mangę tego rodzaju poczytał. Nie patrz z takim zdziwieniem, Mila, kiedy ktoś tak jak ja wychował tyle pokoleń uczennic, doskonale wie, czym pasjonują się młode dziewczyny. Tyle że ten gatunek ma z naszego punktu widzenia zaskakujący target i pewnie dlatego Viktor na niego nie trafił. W każdym razie powiedziałam mu, żeby myślał co robi. No i żeby spoważniał, bo z tym jego uśmiechem Yuuri nie jest pewien, czy sobie przez cały czas nie stroi z niego żartów. A wiedzieliście ten program, który dla Yuuriego przygotowali?

– Yuuri przygotował go sam, jak byliśmy w Sztokholmie – pospieszyła z odpowiedzią Mila. – Ponoć Viktor nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, co to będzie.

 

Transmisja wreszcie się zaczęła, ale najpierw przewidziano tasiemcowe przemówienia, więc Lilla uciekła, mówiąc, że czego jak czego, ale przemówień się w życiu nasłuchała. Jurij zaczął bawić się smartfonem.

– O, Phichit coś przesłał. Co my tu mamy?

A mieli z lekka przeciągnięte przez filtry zdjęcie jakiegoś przystojniaka, który mgliście przypominał im kogoś znajomego, z podpisem:

_Who’s that boy?_

_Hairstyle & makeup by Phichit+Chu         _ _Image based on Prince / The Love Symbol Tour_ _#4CC2015ex #must-see #gorgeousexy_

– Coś z tego rozumiesz? – Jurij skrzywił się z lekka. – Prince? Ale że co, Viktor? – dorzucił z powątpiewaniem.

– Coś ty, chyba że go Phichit ufarbował na czarno. Co jest totalnie niemożliwe, bo po pierwsze popielaty blond to jego znak firmowy, a po drugie – ty wiesz, jak by mu przy czarnych włosach czoło wysoko odjechało? Nie, to chyba chodzi o tego amerykańskiego muzyka. Zaraz się zresztą przekonamy, komu nasz Phichit załatwił sexy look, bo – zobacz – dodał tag pokazów.

 

Jurij średnio pasjonował się pokazami, tym, co rzeczywiście go ruszało, była rywalizacja, a tu wszyscy jechali lajtowo. Natomiast Mila lubiła pokazowe programy ze względu na muzykę, a przede wszystkim świeże pomysły na stylizację. Tę pasję dzieliła z nią Lilla, która przyszła oglądać, jak tylko skończyła się oficjalna część uroczystości. Amerykanie i Kanadyjczycy postawili na totalny luz, ubierając się w podkoszulki i hawajskie koszule (jedna para wyglądała, jakby właśnie wstała z łóżka), Koreańczycy i Chińczycy wystąpili w bardziej tradycyjnych strojach, szczególnie dziewczyny trzymały się stylu wydekoltowanej, krótkiej sukienki („Nudy, nic ciekawego” – orzekła Mila, „Bardzo ładne te sukienki” – stwierdziła Lilla). Solistka z Australii wystąpiła w towarzystwie ogromnego plastikowego kangura, a Phichit (ubrany w koszulę z krawatem jak uczeń elitarnego liceum) zaaranżował z grupką młodziutkich łyżwiarek (które w poprzednich dniach zbierały z lodu kwiaty i upominki od widzów) coś w rodzaju rewii na lodzie do melodii z „Dźwięków muzyki”.

Na rozwiązanie zagadki Phichita musieli poczekać aż do pokazu zdobywcy srebrnego medalu w kategorii solistów. Zaanonsowano Yuuriego, więc nie mieli wątpliwości, że to właśnie on ustawił się tuż przy bandzie, opierając się o nią plecami. Tyle że nigdy jeszcze go takim nie widzieli. Ubrany w wąskie czarne spodnie i obszerny czarny sweter z golfem o grubym splocie, z włosami w starannie wystudiowanym nieładzie, na nosie miał lekkie, delikatnie przyciemnione okulary, na piersiach wisior w oryginalnym kształcie. Wyglądał nonszalancko i – prawdopodobnie dzięki wyostrzeniu rysów twarzy (makeup by Phichit...) – zaskakująco dojrzale. I, co najmocniej uderzyło Milę – piekielnie seksownie. Sweter rozbudował mu ramiona, co w połączeniu z długimi, szczupłymi nogami uwypuklało zalety jego sylwetki. Na ekranie pojawiła się zapowiedź muzyki: Sexy Kiss Machine by James Brown/Prince and the Revolution i ta zapowiedź była kolejnym wtf tego pokazu, jeszcze przed jego rozpoczęciem. A potem było tylko ciekawiej. Yuuri ruszył w kierunku środka lodowiska, gdy tylko wybrzmiał otwierający melodię przeraźliwy krzyk „Get up!”. W szybkim, niepokojącym rytmie Mila rozpoznała charakterystyczny riff gitarowy z „Kiss” Prince’a, nakładający się na jednostajny dźwięk perkusji. Początek utworu spowodował kolejny opad szczęki:

_Fellas, I'm ready to get up and do my thing/ I wanna get into it, man, you know_

_Like a, like a sex machine, man /Movin', doin' it, you know._

Yuuri oparł swój program na tym, co wychodziło mu najlepiej: znakomicie dobranych do muzyki krokach, starając się zniuansować kolejne powtórki linijki „Get up! Stay on the scene! Like a sex machine!”, a przy największym przyspieszeniu tempa wykonał kombinację skoków. Po kilkudziesięciu sekundach odezwał się Prince. Mila jak przez mgłę pamiętała jakiś jeden czy dwa teledyski i z podziwem patrzyła, jak Yuuri stara się przełożyć na łyżwiarskie kroki charakterystyczne ruchy artysty. I chyba po raz pierwszy dokładnie usłyszała słowa tej piosenki:

_You don't have to be beautiful/To turn me on_

_I just need your body baby /From dusk till dawn_

_You don't need experience/To turn me out_

_You just leave it all up to me/I'm gonna show you what it's all about._

Yuuri, którego programem obowiązkowym był przecież „Eros”, z łatwością poradził sobie z zaaranżowaniem także seksownych gestów. Przy czym luźny sweter dawał możliwości „przypadkowego” odsłonięcia ładnie umięśnionego brzucha.

_You don't have to be rich/To be my girl_

_You don't have to be cool/To rule my world_

_Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with_

_I just want your extra time and your/ Kiss!_

 

Kiedy po zakończonym serią efektownych piruetów występie Yuuri kłaniał się publiczności, Mila rzuciła w przestrzeń pytanie:

– Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, co ja przed chwilą widziałam? A zwłaszcza co słyszałam? Ten chłopak jest po prostu niemożliwy!

Zdezorientowany Jurij nawet nie próbował wyrazić swoich emocji. Za to Lilla otworzyła usta, spojrzała na Jurija, zawahała się i zadysponowała:

– Jurij, zasłoń uszy. Zasłoń natychmiast. I bez dziwnych min proszę.

A gdy Jurij, nabzdyczony, wykonał jej polecenie, tonem mentorki zaczęła:

– W czasach mojej młodości, jak się chciało z kimś iść do łóżka, to się dyskretnie napomykało o tym wybrankowi, a nie rozgłaszało w mediach. – Lilla jednak nie wytrzymała własnej powagi i zachichotała. – Swoją drogą, Viktor powinien ten sweter sprezentować Yuuriemu, bo sam tak dobrze w nim nie wygląda.

Szkoda tylko, że kamera w trakcie pokazów obejmowała jedynie lodowisko. Mila oddałaby półroczne stypendium, żeby zobaczyć reakcję Viktora na ten występ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział powstał w tym kształcie dzięki an-nox (pozdrowienia, ukłony i podziękowania!), która zachęciła mnie do wyjazdu z naszymi bohaterami na mistrzostwa czterech kontynentów. Co wiązało się z koniecznością przebudowy finału opowiadania i wymyślenia programu dla Yuuriego :-)  
> Najpierw zobaczyłam, jak seksownie wygląda Yuzuru Hanyu w prostym czarnym stroju. A w 4CC zaskoczył mnie ubrany na czarno Jason Brown, którego dotąd jakoś nie kupowałam. Prince pojawiał się w czerni wielokrotnie – m.in. w teledysku do „Kiss”, tyle że dla Yuuriego byłaby to zbyt odważna kreacja. Sweter z golfem miał na scenie chyba tylko raz, ale chętnie nosił go na co dzień, o czym przekonuje strona „Prince wears sweaters cuz it’s cold in Minnesota” na tumblr. A kiedy zobaczyłam jego zdjęcie z Sheilą E. wiedziałam, że to właśnie to, choć trzeba dodać nieco późniejszy medalion „love symbol” (przymocowany do swetra, żeby nie przeszkadzał w piruetach :-)) Zastanawiałam się nad okularami, ale ośmieliła mnie do tego pomysłu amerykańska para taneczna Chock/Bates.  
> A jeśli ktoś ma ochotę posłuchać muzyki do występu, proponuję wybrać link do freemp3now.me, utwór 11, do 2:49.


	8. How could you not have fun in Helsinki!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VICTOR: Incidentally, Phichit: why on earth Helsinki?  
> PHICHIT: Oh, I’ve just always wanted to go to Helsinki. It sounds really fun!  
> VICTOR: What have you ever heard about Helsinki?  
> PHICHIT: Nothing! I mean the name! Helsinki! How could you not have fun in Helsinki! It’s like half-helter-skelter and half-twinkly!  
> YUURI: I’ve always thought it sounds like a sink in hell.  
> PHICHIT: Oh, now you’ve spoiled it*.

_W którym opowiadanie dociera do jedynie słusznego finału_

Zobaczyć minę Viktora po występie Yuuriego – bezcenne. Niestety, całkowicie niedostępne dla tych, którzy nie mieli akurat tego szczęścia, by być w odpowiednim miejscu o odpowiednim czasie. Mila przekopała instagramy i twittery wszystkich znajomych, i wielu nieznajomych. Nawet Phichit nie stanął na wysokości zadania. Nic, żadnego zdjęcia, nie mówiąc już o filmiku.

Mila w ogóle była zaskoczona dziwnym _desinteressement_ Phichita, który co prawda opublikował zdjęcie Yuuriego wśród dziesiątek podekscytowanych fanek, z podpisem „Narodziny gwiazdy. Chyba nie dopcham się do wspólnego selfie”, ale potem ani razu nie skierował obiektywu na przyjaciela. Tymczasem na youtubie relacja z występu Yuuriego przekroczyła w ciągu kilkunastu godzin dziesięć tysięcy wyświetleń, a komentarze były jednoznaczne: widzowie pokochali brawurowy występ i wyrazisty image japońskiego łyżwiarza. Zwłaszcza bezpruderyjne Amerykanki wprost deklarowały, co miałyby ochotę z nim zrobić... „Heat on Ice” – taki tytuł nadał ktoś swojemu amatorskiemu filmikowi z tego występu i ogólnie zgodzono się, że to najlepsze jego określenie.

W tej sytuacji Mila mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że właściwie oceniła występ Yuuriego jako komunikat. I że to koniec zmartwień Viktora – i ich zmartwień o Viktora. Na wszelki wypadek po treningu, gdy ni to zapytała Jurija, ni to stwierdziła:

– Viktor i Yuuri wracają dziś wieczorem?, szybko dodała:

– Tylko przypadkiem nie wybieraj się po nich na lotnisko...

Młody, który właśnie przeglądał wiadomości, popatrzył na nią z miną wyrażającą pełnię ubolewania.

– I tak bym się nie wybrał, to po pierwsze, i tamto już odpokutowałem, więc zejdź ze mnie. A po drugie (czy trzecie?) kto wie, kiedy wracają.

To ostatnie zdanie wygłoszone zostało z wpieklającą nonszalancją.

– No dobra, czego mianowicie nie wiem? – ruda zmrużyła oczy, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego, Jurij zdecydował się więc na tryb „nie drażnij wiedźmy po zachodzie słońca”.

– Phichit wkroczył do akcji. Stwierdził, że w Detroit sto razy organizował Yuuriemu randki i żadna nie wypaliła, bo nie była z Viktorem. Więc postanowił wykorzystać życiową szansę i zorganizował mu randkę z Viktorem.

– No nie cenzuruj mi tu informacji jak wiadome media, tylko dawaj wszystko po kolei – Mila prawie tupała nogami z ekscytacji.

– Wiem tylko tyle, ile Phichit powiedział Otabekowi. Musieli sobie z Yuurim pogadać od serca, skoro Phichit przebukował im lot, żeby wylecieli zaraz po pokazach. I zarezerwował im hotel. W Helsinkach.

– Gdzie?! A po co tam?

– Stwierdził, że zamiast w Moskwie mogą mieć międzylądowanie w miłym miejscu, gdzie ich pojawienie się nie wzbudzi sensacji. I gdzie obejdzie się bez wścibskich spojrzeń i komentarzy.

– Co powiedział gościu, który – gdyby nie chodziło o jego najlepszego przyjaciela – najchętniej pierwszy wwaliłby się im do pokoju w najmniej stosownym momencie, żeby załapać się na Top 10 instagramu... – zaczęła wyzłośliwiać się Mila. – Czy to pewne, że nie pojechał za nimi?

Jurij jakoś nie miał ochoty podejmować tego tematu. Zwłaszcza że było pewne, że nie pojechał za nimi. Pasja Phichita do fotografowania działała równie skutecznie jak GPS.

– Daj spokój, zazdrościsz im? Też mogę ci załatwić kilka dni spokoju z tym twoim Ignacio...

Mila spłonęła modelowym szkarłatem.

– Mmmm – zacisnęła wargi. Widać było, że sili się na spokój. – Skąd ten pomysł?

– Trzeba było mu dać swój adres, to nie przesyłałby ci poczty na adres klubu. Pocztą teraz przychodzą tylko rachunki i mandaty, jak żaliła się ostatnio Lilla. A tu list do ciebie w różowej kopercie... To popatrzyłem na stempel. Stamtąd mógł przyjść list tylko od niego. A on ładnie rysuje, chwalił się na twitterze... Łatwo domyślić się, że dostałaś własnoręcznie wykonaną walentynkę.

– Nikt ci nie mówił, że wścibstwo to pierwszy stopień do piekła?

– Co powiedziała dziewczyna, która dopiero co zastanawiała się, czy jej koledzy sypiają ze sobą... – Jurij nie mógł sobie odmówić złośliwości.

Mila jednak nie była w nastroju do kłótni.

– Najzabawniejsze, że kiedy Yuuri miał już ten program opracowany, myśmy zastanawiali się, jak ich do siebie zbliżyć... I czy w ogóle jest to możliwe, po tym co słyszałam od Viktora...

– O, właśnie, miałem ci to wczoraj powiedzieć, ale Lilla ma słuch jak otocjon...

– Jak co? – A. Jurij najwyraźniej zaliczał kolejną partię materiału z biologii...

– Taki futrzak z wielkimi uszami, pies zdaje się. Nieważne. Mówił mi Otabek, że w sobotę po zawodach wyszli w miasto, większą grupą, z Viktorem i Yuurim. Przyjrzał się im i stwierdził, że wtedy w Sztokholmie strasznie dramatyzowałaś.

– Ale jak to dramatyzowałam?! – Milę aż cofnęło. – Viktor serio był załamany. Wiesz, on to takie wieczne słoneczko, zawsze uśmiechnęty, radosny i optymistyczny, zawsze wszystko mu się udawało, a tu nagle takie coś... Tyle że on pewnie szybko się otrząsa, zresztą... Sama nie wiem... Jak on mi mówi, że Yuuri jest taki niejednoznaczny jak haiku, i mówi to tak smutnym głosem, że tylko w depresję wpaść, a zaraz potem się cieszy, bo to takie cudowne, że Yuuri jest taki niejednoznaczny jak haiku... trudno za nim nadążyć.

– Otabek chciał obadać sprawę i powiedział Viktorowi coś w stylu, że szkoda, że powiązał ich małżeństwo ze złotym medalem Yuuriego, bo czuje się trochę tak, jakby stanął im na drodze. Na co Viktor jak to Viktor, najpierw roześmiał się, po czym całkiem już poważnie powiedział, że niestety prawo im nie sprzyja. Wiedziałaś o tym? – Jurij był autentycznie oburzony, że mogą istnieć jakieś ograniczenia przy zawieraniu małżeństwa. – W każdym razie jest szansa, że coś się zmieni w Japonii, więc poczekają, bo i tak chcieliby tam zamieszkać. I że w ostateczności rodzina Katsukich go adoptuje... Dziwne, nie? Ale znaczy, że poważnie myślą o byciu razem...

– A tobie w to graj, co? Będziesz miał metę w Japonii... – Mila postanowiła odwdzięczyć się za Ignacia. – Nie wysilaj się, i tak nie zabijesz mnie wzrokiem, skoro wczoraj ci się nie udało. No co, przecież widziałam, że miałeś ochotę nas z Lillą uśmiercić w trybie natychmiastowym, bo komentowałyśmy występ Yuuriego, a ty chciałeś się skupić na jej występie i przeszkadzałyśmy ci... Aaaa. Dziwisz się, że domyśliłam się, że Miss Sajgon, z którą piszesz od finału Grand Prix, to ona? Nie zapomnij, że z nią przegrałam, bo fenomenalnie pojechała dowolny do tej muzyki. Ładna ta Suzu, ale czy ona nie jest starsza od ciebie? I czy to nie zabawne, że ona i Ignacio mają tego samego trenera? A w ogóle co na to Otabek?

Na wszystkie pytania Jurij udzielił odpowiedzi jednym, za to bardzo obelżywym gestem.

– Ty mi tu nie kozakuj, bo Lilla jeszcze utnie ci ten palec razem z językiem... – odruchowo zagroziła Mila, myśląc, że jeszcze niedawno taką odpowiedź otrzymywała na większość pytań. Może to Phichit został królem randek, ale cała ta sprawa z Viktorem fajnie ich zbliżyła i Mila czuła, że teraz stanowią prawdziwą drużynę. Drżyjcie, rywale. Mistrzostwa świata będą nasze.

Jurij zamiast przeprosin podał jej swój telefon. O, Viktor nie wytrzymał i opublikował zdjęcie na instagramie. Selfie z Yuurim. Obaj promienni i rozradowani, prezentują kubki z napisami „Snow Queen” i „Drama Queen”. Z podpisem: #myfunnyvalentine #guesswhoiswho #katsuki-sensei #viktor-chan

– Viktor wygląda już nie jak król świata, ale cesarz kilku galaktyk – zawyrokowała Mila. – Mam nadzieję, że ten hotel w Helsinkach jest świadkiem niezapomnianych chwil... – Spojrzała na telefon, który zawibrował. – Moment, to Viktor. Coś napisał.

Przeczytała, uśmiechnęła się i pokazała wiadomość Jurijowi:

– Może to więcej niż nadzieja...

_Mila, słońce moje, jak widzisz skończyła mi się bateria, a w Helsinkach w ogóle nie ma zasięgu. Tymczasem lotnisko zamknięte, zima stulecia, mgła, tsunami, cokolwiek. Pisałem do Jakowa, ale Ty też go powiadom, bo nie wiem czy potrafi odebrać wiadomość. Będziemy na treningu w środę. Chyba że w czwartek. Nie nasyłajcie na nas policji obyczajowej :D_

Mila miała jeszcze tylko jedną wątpliwość:

– A właściwie o co chodzi z tą policją obyczajową?

Ale Jurij śmiał się tak mocno, że nie mógł wykrztusić ani słowa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ten fragment kultowego słuchowiska „Cabin Pressure” – odcinek „Helsinki” – idealnie mi tu pasował. Wystarczyło zmienić imiona :D  
> Przy czym na trasie Seulu-St. Petersburg lot przez Helsinki jest jedną z najlepszych alternatyw lotu przez Moskwę. Takie dwa w jednym.


End file.
